Elevator Rides and Sultry Smiles
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: Cronus Ampora has the face to seduce any woman but the one he wants has lips like poison that are reserved for him alone. Yet, one elevator ride leaves a lingering taste on his lips and a real pain in the neck. (Rated M for sexual themes)


Posters of him were illuminated on the bedroom walls of pubescent girls, his smoulder appearing in magazines as he modelled a pair of jeans, shirtless with that cigarette perched between his pouted lips. A face recognised by many, the male who could make a woman's legs shake with nothing more than a wink or just the right look, enhanced by that lopsided smirk where only one corner of his lips curved upwards. That slicked back black hair, oddly shaded purple eyes and that signature unlit cigarette in hold between those perfectly kissable lips, it was a face that seduced any man and woman, their sexuality changing little before his face and body.

However, considering his pride in his looks, Cronus Ampora was the type to think with his genitalia rather than his brain though, only occasionally letting his tired mind do the thinking. However, since he'd met her, nobody could satisfy his need for that skin on skin contact, the feeling of him within their slick heat, thrusting into... ahem. He hadn't lit his cigarette, in the earlier years of his modelling career he classed it as taboo to light a cigarette seeing it as a waste but nowadays it seemed to be all he was buying. Sighing, he tucked his lighter into the pocket of his leather jacket as he walked through the opening glass doors.

The first thing his eyes focused on was those familiar, long legs with the white tattoos lacing her skin in intricate pale patterns. She was a model too, a female that could seduce better than even he. Jaded eyes that could make any man drop to his knees and beg her poisonous tongue to perform lustful acts upon their straining members. A sultry smile that were surreptitious as though they were pulling you in, making you curious as to the secret skills they could use to lure you into ecstasy. Long legs that were perfectly shaped and made him want them wrapped around his waist as he thrusted inside of her tight... cough. But she was intoxicating, enchanting, but would spit words at him that were laced with belladonna.

"Maryam... You're lookin' fine today." He said, his voice in that smooth and lazy drawl as he leant against the desk she was bent over. Hell, he would love to bend her over a desk and... right.

"Ampora." She said professionally, smiling at the manager they both shared.

He wandered off upstairs, to the room where he'd be modelling something again even though he'd asked to go on a break. Yet, he was surprised by the sound of her stiletto heels behind him, the careful clicking of Louboutin stilettos clicking on the marble flooring as she followed him to the elevator. A smirk formed on his lips as he walked into the elevator and she followed, him watching as the doors closed and he clicked the button for the top floor. He planned on taking a detour to the rooftop and having a cigarette.

Yet, he watched with intrigued curiosity as she leant down as the doors closed, waited a minute as she was bent over and after nearly three minutes of a nice view of that perky rear, he watched her press the emergency stop button. The thing about the elevator was that anybody could stop it and no alarm bells went off. Not until you pressed the alarm. But it was when she turned around, a smirk mirroring his own on those painted lips that he felt confusion mask his once smug face.

"Ampora." She said, her voice different with this intangible smugness that made his breath catch in his throat.

"What are you plottin', Maryam-"

His speech was cut by those luscious lips on his own, pressing with a pressure he felt the urge to fight with, rather than against. He pressed back as her hands snaked around his shoulders in a way that was surprisingly sterile for a motion with so many romantic connotations. But his hands were on the small of her back, pressing her slender but curved body against his, removing the space between them as her hands slithered upwards and raked through his hair, occasionally pulling as if ordering him to do the same.

He went to pull away and she bit into his lip, something that surprised him a little. She was eager to seduce and he wasn't sure how to play this game... so he went with his initiative and he decided to play it right back, certain that he had nothing to lose. He went to pull away but instead dragged his tongue along her lower lip before sinking in his teeth, only gently but with enough of a bite to make something within her stir as she exhaled shakily, her chest rising enough for those large and, if he was honest, perfect breasts to press against his chest. She pulled away from the kiss and before he could react, tilted her head and bit his neck. Biting and sucking before pulling away to smirk at him, as though proud of the little gift she had left stinging on his neck.

And like that, she had made the elevator move again and the doors to the roof were opening. He watched, stunned into silence as her hand slipped into his pocket to take out a cigarette and his lighter. And then, the doors closed and they were separated.


End file.
